Unsuspected
by Lmn89
Summary: Billie is worried about how much Piper and Leo fighting. But Why? First fanfic so be gentle, also rating for future chapters.
1. unknown backgrounds

**Unsuspected Visitor**

**A/N**: Leo is a whitelighter in this one and since I'm not sure if Phoebe is stillan empathso I'm just telling you that she isin this story.

**Description:** Billie is worried about how musch piper and Leo are fighting. But why? First fanfic, be gentle. First fanfic so be gentle, rating is for future chapters.

_**Billie's P.O.V**_

_**Oh, great their at it again, this is not good, so not good. I have to fix this.**_

"Hey Billie, what's up?" Paige asked her as she entered the kitchen.

"Uhh not much. What about you guys, anything new." She replied nervously.

"No just listening piper and Leo bicker, same old same old." Phoebe answered.

"Aren't you guys worried about them"?

"No, I mean why should we they always make up," Paige answered.

"Don't you want to help them?"

"Nah, they'll figure it out eventually."

"Well okay, see you guys later, then" Billie said.

"Okay, bye, what was that all about." Paige asked Phoebe.

"I don't know but she's been kind of timid lately."

"Maybe her parents fought a lot or something, so she doesn't want to her them fighting."

"Yeah, maybe, we should ask her, the last time someone was worried about Piper and Leo's relationship turned out to be….." Phoebe started to say and turned to look at Paige.

"Noooo, no, no, no ,no no way Billie is not… did you get a read on her?"

"Billie isn't what?" Piper asked walking into the kitchen

"Nothing we're just being paranoid about Billie being a demon but that's ridicules." Paige said.

"Oh, you guys are just being crazy she wouldn't be helping us and the elders already said that she is supposed to be a witch. So no need to worry." Piper said, taking what she came into the kitchen for, and then leaves.

Upstairs in the attic Billie is looking through the Book of Shadows with her telekineises muttering to herself.

"Come on, come on, where is it?" she said to herself, not seeing Paige and Phoebe walk in.

"Whatcha ya looking for?" Phoebe said walking up to her.

"Oh, nothing important." Billie said quickly closing the book.

"Well it must have been important, the way you were looking through that book."

N-no I was j-just bored. That's all."

"Well, okay we need it to make some potions, wanna help." Paige asked.

"N-no I think I'm just going to go . Bye!" Billie said leaving quickly.


	2. What did she do

Billie's P.O.V 

Okay, there's no spell to make Piper and Leo get back together so I'll make a potion, maybe that'll work.

10 minutes later:

All right that should do it now let's go to P3 and use it. I hope this works, if not then I'm screwed.

At P3:

"Paige will you stop worrying, Billie is just a girl with magical powers who happen to run into us." Phoebe said trying to convince herself.

"Yeah and one who 'subconsciously; called me, when I was supposed to be dead. Phoebe I don't think that it's a coindence that she knew to call me. I think that she knew to call me." Paige said.

"Hey guys, where's piper and Leo." Billie said walking in with two potions in her pocket.

"Ummm, their around here somewhere, why?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah what do you need to do?" Paige asked suspiciously, as Phoebe tried to get a reading on Billie.

"N-nothing I just wanted to talk to them. Why are you looking at me like that Phoebe?"

"Huh, um I wasn't looking at you there's just, um a really hot guy behind you."

"Umm, right then, oh, there they are, be right back." Billie said heading towards Piper and Leo.

"There's a hot guy behind you? What was that?"

"Well I couldn't think of anything else, what was I supposed to say, that I'm trying so read your mind?"

" No, but did you get a read on her yet?"

"No it's like she's… did you see potions in her back pocket?"

"Yeah, but she always has potions with her, but about you not getting a read on her. What do you think that's about?"

"I think it confirms out suspicions more, because she probably knows some one who knows how to make a blocking potion."

"Hey guys can I talk to you." Billie said to Piper and Leo.

"Sure Billie what's up?" Piper said.

"I think we should talk in there." Billie said pointing to Piper's office.

"Sure, what about" Piper said when they were in the room.

"Well…"

"Billie what are you doing?" Leo asked, just as Billie threw the potions at them causing them to glow white for a couple seconds.

"Billie what did you do?" Piper asked.

"Nothing." Billie said hurriedly as she took out a pouch and threw some powder at them. "I'll just leave you to alone." She added leaving the room smiling.

"Here she comes let's talk to her." Paige said.

"Hey, Billie whatcha ya smiling about."

Phoebe asked.

"Oh nothing. I just talked to Piper and Leo, that's all." Billie said. "Well I'm tired and I have class tomorrow so bye." She added leaving.

"Well that didn't help." Paige said.

"Uh-oh."

"What, what's the matter with you."

"Their gone." Phoebe said and when Paige just stare at her she added, "The potions, their not in her back pocket anymore."

"Oh no, Piper and Leo, come on they were in Piper's office." Paige said heading towards Piper's office.

"Hey you guys- Ahhh!" Paige said when she saw that Piper and Leo were making out on a desk and looking to go further.

"Ahhh sorry guys!" Phoebe said shutting the door quickly.

"Ugh, I did not need to see that." Paige said."

"Okay what did Billie do to them?"

"The same thing that…" Paige started. "OH MY God, we need to talk to Billie NOW!"

"I agree let's go." Phoebe said starting towards the exit."

"Phoebe I can just.. you know."

"Yeah, I know bur you can't do it here."

"Oh yeah, but come on let's go the back way, there sholdn't be anybody there."

"Ha, I can't believe I did it." Billie said entering her dorm once she saw that her room mate wasn't there, but failing to see Paige and Phoebe.

"Did what?" Paige asked behind Billie causing Billie to turn around quickly.

"Uhhh, it's not what you think!"


	3. proving

**A/N:** First my computer was broken so that's y I haven't been able to update in a week. And second of all plot wise I decided not to do the whole demon took Billie's sister thing because it would make things way 2 confusing for me to write, and also I don't think I'm going to let her have a sister, so just to let you know.

"You have a lot to explain missy." Phoebe said sternly.

"For what?" Billie asked confidently.

"Ohh I don't know, maybe the fact that Phoebe and I saw you go and talk to Piper and Leo and then when we went to go see them they were getting ready to have sex!" Paige said.

"So their adults they can do whatever they want to do."

"Yes, they can but me and Phoebe saw you walk in with potions and come out without any and you were smiling like a maniac." Paige said.

"So!"

"Alright! Enough Billie we're gunna have a little chat." Phoebe said

"Okay, about what?"

"You. And how we no practically nothing about you."

"Hold on can I have a drink first." Paige asked heading towards the refrigerator.

"Yeah, sure help yourself."

"Can you get me something to Paige, ya know what lets all have a drink, of soda of course cuz you know your underage and all. Alright Billie do you have any siblings?" Phoebe asked while Paige came back over and handed Phoebe and Billie their drinks without Billie knowing that there was potion in hers so that Phoebe could get a read off of her.

"Only a sister." Billie said after taking a drink of soda.

"Really? What's her name?" Phoebe asked not believing her.

"Christie, she's 21"

"Alright, when's your birthday?" Paige asked.

"August 22, 200- uhh 1986." Billie said catching herself.

"200-1986?"

"Yeah you know it's 2005 now so I started to say that, you k-know slip of the tongue."

"Yeah, yeah slip of the tongue."

"Cuz you know you couldn't possibly be born in 2006 or else you wouldn't be here yet. Right Billie?" Phoebe asked looking at Paige.

"Right."

"Alright, Billie here's the deal we know that you're lying and that soda you've been drinking it has a unblocking potion in it so that Phoebe can get a read off of you so if it worked then we pretty much know that you're lying." Paige said.

"And since that blocking potion wasn't on anymore I got a lot of reads off of you" Phoebe said as Billie's face went pale.

"W-what are y-you guys talking about?"

"Well first of all you don't have a sister you've always wanted one though, but you do have two older brothers named Wyatt and Chris. That your birthday is in fact 2006, and" Phoebe paused reading Billie at that moment "and your name isn't really Billie it's Melinda Prudence Halliwell. "

"So we were right you are Piper's daughter and since Piper and Leo are fighting so much you must have been worried that you wouldn't be conceived so you gave them a potion to make them lustful for each other in order to well… you know." Paige said.

"Wh-what I'm not Piper's daughter. You guys are crazy."

"Oh yeah, come here. Paige said. And when Billie just stood there she yelled "Billie do not make me orb you five feet." "Ugh fine what do you want?" Billie sighed as she walked over to Paige.

"Well the last time someone from the future came they had… jeez how are you so tall Halliwell women are supposed to be short?

"I told you I'm not Piper's daughter."

"Is that why you have her eyes?" Phoebe asked.

"Face it Bille or Melinda whatever you wanna be called you're caught now get over it."

"Ugh fine. How the heck did you figure me out so quickly? It took you guys like nine months to figure him out"

"He's a better liar."

"How did you choose Billie as a name?" Paige asked.

"That doesn't matter I came back to save Wyatt and Chris from a demon that we know nothing about. So lets go!" Billie said orbing out.

"Wh- did she ju-" Phoebe stuttered.

"Orb. Yup now we have to follow here." Paige said grabbing Phoebe's arm and orbing out.


	4. What about Piper?

"Ok, did you just orb?" Phoebe asked orbing in with Paige.

"Yeah, so I'm half-whitelighter after all." Billie said nonchalantly."

"Oh yeah, I just wasn't expecting that."

"Okay, we have to figure out what this demon is called that is after Chris and Wyatt."

"Wait, you don't know what type of demon is after them!' Paige said kinda of loud.

"No, that's why I came back here."

"What have you been doing this whole time?" Phoebe asked.

"I've been trying to figure it out, and killing some extra demons never hurts."

"Okay but Billie you have risked yourself not being born."

"So Chris did it and you guys praise him for that."

"Chris came back to save his brother from evil, which was very risky." Paige said

"S that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Okay, this is so not the time for this, Billie you have to have to reverse whatever you did to Piper." Phoebe said.

"What! Why I still need to be conceived."

"What's our timeframe for that?"

"Well we have like a week left."

"What! A week!"

"When were you planning on telling us? When you're fading into an oblivion!"

"I don't know I didn't want to blow my cover."

"Blow your cover! Billie we have a week until you get conceived and then Poof you're gone!" Phoebe yelled.

"What if the potion doesn't work, then what would you have done."

"Well I made the potion so that it would end one I'm conceived."

"Well at least you were thorough." Phoebe said.

"Okay I guess we can focus on the demon then." Paige said as Piper walked into the attic.

"What demon?" Piper asked.

"The demon tha…. Piper you're here!" Phoebe said.

"Uhhh yeah so. What demon are we talking about?"

"Oh nothing we're just bored. That's all." Paige said."

"Yeah, that's all right Billie." Phoebe said, but Billie didn't she just stood there stunned.

"What's the matter with you?" Piper said to Billie."

"Uhhh…. Nothing she must be tired, we'll bring here home." Paige said walking over to Phoebe and Billie and started to orb. "See ya later Piper," she added while orbing out.

"Okay, well that was weird." Piper said walking out of the attic.

At Billie's Dorm 

"Okay Billie, what's the matt…." Paige started to say but then saw Billie's roommate.

"Uhhh hi." Phoebe asked.

"So you are the daughter of a charmed one, my master will be pleased." Billie roommate said turning into a demon.

"Uh oh" Paige said.

"You've been a demon the whole time!" Billie said.

"Not the time Billie."

"We need Piper let's go." Paige said grabbing onto Phoebe and orbing out with Billie following.

At the Manor 

"Demon, demon!" Phoebe yelled when she orbed in"

"What where?" Piper said, but the she saw Billie come in. "When did Billie get here?"

"Her roommate is a demon we orbed her back with us." Paige quickly said.

"What her roommate?"

"That's right" Billie's roommate said shimmering into with some more demons behind her. "Get Billie." She added and two demons went to grab Billie but Piper froze them.

"Why didn't you blow them up?" Phoebe asked.

"I meant to but they froze instead." Piper said while more demons shimmered in."

"Guys I think we're surrounded."

"Okay, we have to get the book and get out of here." Paige said while grabbing every on but Billie and left with Billie right behind them.


	5. Future Demons

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, but I wa busy with the holidays and school and almost having to get surgery. But that's all over with so I'm gunna update more often.

"Guys, what is going on here? Billie's roommate is a demon when did- Paige why are we on the Golden Gate Bridge!" Piper asked. "And where is Billie!" she added right when Billie orbed in right beside her. "Aah! Wait did you just orb? Did she just orb?" she added asking Paige.

"Uhhh… no uhhh….. Paige, Paige orbed me here, I can't or-orb, I'm I'm a witch." Billie stuttered while Paige and Phoebe looked at her like she was nuts.

"Okay guys, we have WAY bigger problems than this right now. So we have to focus." Phoebe stated.

"Yeah, we have the book, now we just have to figure out what type of demon is after us" Paige said while looking at a squimering Billie, "Billie! What's the matter!"

"N-nothin, except I think I've seen this demon before."

"You have, what kind is it?" Piper asked.

"Uhh, I sort of don't exactly know." Billie said looking directly at Phoebe and Paige.

"Oh my…" Phoebe started before Paige elbowed her.

"You sort of don't excatly know! Then how have you seen it before?" Piper asked getting slightly agitated.

"Uhh, Piper Billie seems to be a little upset right now, and since Paige and I were with her when she found out that her roommate was a demon, we'll come her down. Over there." Phoebe said pointing to a corner of the top of the bridge and grabbing Paige and Billie and walks over there leaving Piper standing where she was.

"Do not tell me that this is the demon that hads been huniting you and your brothers." Paige said once they were away from Piper.

"Well… yeah I think that it is."

"But how is that Possible, I mean do we not defeat her… we are alive in the future.. right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why she shows up now."

"Wait ugh I have a head ache"

"Paige this isn't the time for you complaing about a headache." Phoebe said.

"No, I mean that I have a headache from trying to figure this out." Paige said and when no one else said anything she continued, "Well, remember when Chris got taken to the futre with Bianca and we had to send him that letter and he cam back like two minutes later."

"Yeah but what does…. Ohhh…" Phoebe said.

"What, what aren't I getting here?" Billie asked clearly confused.

"Well, if I'm right then this demon probably attacked us now sending her Billie's roommate to weaken us, but that doesn't work and the head hocho got killed but not the roommate. SO in hthe future your roommate get more and more powerful and goes after our kids. Speaking of kids do I have any.?" Paige asked.

"Ohhh, I guess that makes sense. And I can't tell you future-" Billie started but got cut off by Phoebe and Paige.

""consequences."

"Chris said that a lot didn't he?"

"Oh, yeah, he must of said a couple times a day." Paige said.

"Well if you know the answer then why do you keep asking questions about the future?"

"Curiosity." Phoebe said.

"Okay guys, we don't have all day here." Piper shouted over to them, and started to walk over to them.

"Bille, your going to have to tell her that your from the future." Paige said.

"what, no no way, I can't"

"Billie we need to kill both of these demons so that you can go back to the future."

"Okay, are you alright now Billie?" Piper asked.

"Uhh yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, good now about these demons?"

**A/N: **So was that any better, please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Okay, this isn't really a chapter, I just wanted to know your opinion since I can't really decide how I want to have Billie tell Piper that's she's her daughter from the future. I was thinking of having her tell Piper in the next chapter, by just blurting it out. Or if I should wait a little longer and do it in the coming chapters. So just tell what you think, and when you do I have the next chapter up really soon.


	7. Telling Piper and Leo

"Okay, are you alright now Billie?" Piper asked.

"Uhh yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, good now about these demons?"

"Uhhh, I don't really know anything about them. Except that in my time they're upper upp, uhh I mean their lower lever demons now, I think." Billie said, while Paige and Phoebe looked at her like she wasn't going to be able to lie much longer.

"Huh" Piper said.

"U-m, you k-know what –I-I mean their umm…."

"Billie…." Paige said.

"No, I'm no going to tell her."

"What tell who what? What are you guys talking about."? Piper asked starting to get agitated at her the three women with her. "If you guys know…." Piper started again, but was interrupted by demons that just shimmered in and started throwing energy balls at the four women.

"Oh crap, Piper freeze them." Phoebe yelled, as Piper blew one up."

"I'm trying my powers must be out of whack."

"Already, jeez it took a while for Wyatt's and and Chris powers didn't start…"Paige started.

"Paige what are you talking about."

"Nothin just… Energy ball." Paige yelled and threw the energy ball back at the demon that threw it.

"Guys, I think we should get out of here and quick." Billie said.

"I agree let's go." Paige said grabbing Piper and Phoebe's hands and orbed.

"Wait, what abo…" Piper started as she saw Billie get hit with an energy ball."

"Awww, you think little energy ball is gunna hurt me." Billie said mockingly as she healed her self and blew three demons at once and orbed out.

**At the demons lair:**

"Where is the girl." A voice boomed from the shadows at the three demons kneeling in front of him.

"The girl is more powerful than we expected, She healed herself and she blew up three of our best demons with a flick of her finger." One demon replied.

"What did you expect she is the daughter of a charmed one and a whitelighter! She is destined to be powerful, just like her brothers! How could you be so stupid!"

"We are greatly sorry, if you give us one more time we will surely not fail you."

"One more time!" the head demon started but then collected himself and started again "very well I will give the three of you another chance, for you have never failed me before. Go, but do not be so rushed this time, you need to plan, like the sister do, if they didn't plan they would have been killed years ago."

"We will not let you down again master." One of the demons said as the three shimmered out."

**At P3:**

"..ut Billie! She's hurt you need to go back for her Paige." Piper yelled as Billie orbed in unharmed and Piper whipped around and said "What how are you not bleeding, I saw you get hit with an energy ball and did you just orb!"

"What, Piper no your going nuts, I just orbed Billie here and obviously the energy ball missed her because she is obviously not hurt." Paige said.

"N, no I saw her get hit, saw the blood and everything and she did to orb you didn't call for her or anything." Piper said hysterically.

"Okay first off ew, and secondly Piper I think you should lie down you don't want to get too stressed out." Phoebe said calmly.

"Stressed out! I'm always stressed out, who cares if I'm stressed out now!"

"Because you don't want to.." Phoebe started.

"Okay you guys are acting really weird today, especially you Billie, jeez what's the matter with you?"

"Billie. Come on, we can't keep dong this, we have demons to vanquish." Paige said.

"Yeah we're settling this right now. GO Billie."

"Billie, she'll underst…"

"I'm your daughter from the future and I came back to stop these demons from attacking us and kidnapping you guys. My real name is Melinda Prudence Halliwell, born August 22, 2006 and my powers are.." Billie blurted out all in one breath leaving Piper stunned.

"Okay sweetie, that's enough for now and don't forget to breath." Phoebe said.

"W-what you-you're my daughter?"

"Yeah."

"I have a d-daughter? A beautiful little girl."

"Yeah.'

"I-LEO!" Piper screamed, and Leo orbed in right away.

"What's the matter is something the matter with…" Leo started.

"Nooo you aren't…" Paige started, and then when Piper just smiled she added "that's why your powers are already outta whack."

"Yup, I already knew I was pregnant, bout three months."

"You told them without me." Leo said a little sad.

"No they found out themselves. And guess what, we have a daughter."

"We're having a girl that's great!."

"Yeah, another blonde." Piper said coyly as Phoebe and Paige laughed and Billie just stood there smiling.

"What did Phoebe have a premonition."

"No, but she's gunna have my eyes, your height and…"

"And she's gunna be short like the rest of you Halliwell women." Leo said thinking that it was a game.

"No, actually she's surprisingly tall, ooo and she's gunna be smart, she's in college you know."

"What Piper, how can you know all this."

"I know cuz I'm looking at her."

"What Piper.." Leo started as it suddenly clicked. "Oh my- Billie is our daughter.

"Yeah." Billie said shyly.

"Okay, Billie you need some new words." Phoebe said laughing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked but the added "wait don't answer that I don't want to hear it."

"Future.."

"No, don't."

"Consequences."

"That's it your grounded young lady." Piper said laughing.

"You can't ground me, I'm too old to be grounded."

"I'm gunna hear that a lot in the future aren't I?"

"Yeah."

"No, really Billie new words."

"Okay we'll work on me learning new words later but right now we need to focus on vanquishing those demons."

"Hey Chris said that a lot too, wow you guys must be close." Paige said.

"Wait, what demons?" Leo asked.

"Oh yeah, Leo we need you to go up there to asked about these demons."

"Okay, what demons?"

"Uhh, we don't exactly know, cept their the reason I came back here, and their extremely powerful.."

"Okay, I'll ask who might be a threat then."

**A/N: **So this chapter was kind of long but it's been a while since I updated so I figured that I would make it longer. Who do you guys thinks the head demon should be, I was thinking Cole, or one of the other demons that the sisters thought they had defeated. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reviewing keep it up!


End file.
